Rune Mysteries
Rune Mysteries is mostly important for unlocking the ability to mine essence for the Runecrafting skill. With proper teleportation methods, this quest is very easy and short, but for many new non-members without teleports, this quest can be very "annoying", seeing that you run back and forth a lot. Official description Walkthrough and talk to Duke Horacio. |wdifficulty=1 |difficulty=Novice |length=Short (5 - 20 mins, Depending on your choice of teleportation) |members=No |requirements= None, but Teleport to Varrock spells would make the journey considerably faster |items= }} Horacio's Talisman To start this quest, talk to Duke Horacio, who is on the second floor of the Lumbridge Castle, and ask him for a quest. He will give you a talisman, which looks like an air talisman, and asks you to take it to Sedridor, the head wizard of the Wizards' Tower. Exit the Lumbridge Castle, and go to the Wizards' Tower, which is south-west of the Castle and south of the Draynor Village, and go meet the head wizard. Head Wizard Look for the wizard Sedridor in the basement and then talk to him. He will take the talisman given by Duke Horacio and will give you a research package, which you have to deliver to Aubury in Varrock. Aubury lives south of Varrock's east bank and he has his own Rune Shop. Passionate About Runes Getting There: From the Wizards' Tower, you can use the Varrock Teleport to greatly shorten the trip, as it is a long walk from the Tower to Varrock. Alternatively, you can use the Lumbridge Teleport, then use a canoe to Varrock, (if you have a level 12 woodcutting) or the Varrock Lodestone. Go to Aubury's Rune Shop and talk to Aubury. He'll want you to deliver some notes back to Wizard Sedridor and also ask you if you would like to be teleported directly to the Wizard's Tower. This teleport will bring you outside the Wizard's Tower. Runecrafting... After giving the notes to Wizard Sedridor, he will give you an air talisman and he'll explain the Runecrafting skill. Congratulations, quest complete! Rewards * 1 Quest Point * Access to the Rune essence mine (mage NPC's like Sedridor and Aubury can teleport you there). The most common rune essence mine teleport is Aubury's in Varrock. * Air Talisman * 2 extra spins on the Squeal of Fortune * 5 kudos in the Varrock Museum Music * Rune Essence, when visiting the Rune Essence mine after completing the quest. Required for completing *Abyss (miniquest) *The Lost Tribe *Lunar Diplomacy *One Small Favour *Rune Mechanics *Wanted! *What Lies Below *Varrock Tasks **'Easy:' "Essential Facilitator" **'Medium:' "Promised the Earth" *Karamja Tasks: **'Hard:' "At One With Nature" **'Elite:' "At One Plus Fifty-Five With Nature" *Lumbridge and Draynor Tasks: **'Easy:' "Slippery When Wet" and "What Is This Place?" **'Hard:' "Not Waving, But Drowning" *Falador Tasks: **'Easy:' "Making My Mind Up" **'Hard:' "Mass Production" *Ardougne Tasks: **'Easy:' "The Essence of Magic" **'Elite:' "Honestly, It's Not a Purse" Trivia *It's possible to train Runecrafting without actually completing this quest, but you can't mine Rune Essence. This is easier because of the introduction of the Grand Exchange, because you can trade rune essence or pure essence without having to have completed the quest. *It's also possible to train Runecrafting without completing this quest by getting past certain obstacles in Dungeoneering dungeons. *After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say "...So, I brought Aubury's notes to Sedridor the Head Wizard and, from then on, I was able to mine rune essence." *Before an update, players used the drop trick to gain multiple Air talisman to make considerable amounts of money, it's now a strange talisman. *This was the first quest released in Runescape 2. no:Rune Mysteries es:Rune Mysteries nl:Rune Mysteries fi:Rune Mysteries Category:Quests Category:Runecrafting Category:Rune Mysteries Category:Wikia Game Guides quests